Hush
by myrcellla
Summary: In which gods aren't supposed to be with demigods and three years after Nero nobody is alright and apollo and leo are right in between the two apollo/leo crackfic turned deadly serious


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Leo's never been the one for secrecy or just keeping his mouth shut. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Loud noises appeal to him, whether they be music or the sound of laughter, it's always been a source of comfort for him. He enjoys talking, sometimes just to block out the strange emptiness he's always associated with being sad or lonely. The noise makes him less restless, makes his mind easier to control and helps the fidgeting in his fingers and toes to still for a few moments. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His friends aren't the same as him. Well, they've never been, so this is just adding something to his already growing "not like me" section that he's stored in his computer (One that he's built thankyouverymuch) and keeps it locked away just like the rest of his thoughts. He's always been the outsider to a point. Yeah, he's friendly on occasion and can be scathing the next, but his friends love him despite his mind telling him otherwise on a daily basis. He knows it by the way they drop in (sometimes) or the way they look out for him when he's too tired to move or eat or even sleep. But he knows that at the end of the day, he's somewhat of the outsider. The Nero business improved it somewhat, but they have lives. Real lives. Not just Camp Half Blood or even the college he wants to go to and when he leaves Camp one day he's just going to get left behind or maybe even leave span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"them /spanbehind. Either way, it doesn't bother him that sometimes he wants someone to talk to about his inventions or just someone who holds a general interest in what he says about his passion. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's lonely in the forges and he wonders if he'll be the same as his father. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's lonely and a bit too warm, but it feels like home despite no one being there except for him and his thoughts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Except for him. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Him /spanwith his slightly scathing smile and his sarcastic barbs being thrown at him. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Him /spanwith his perfectly tousled blonde hair and seemingly endless blue eyes that remind him of a new dawn or sometimes seem as if the sky is reflecting off of them. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Him /spanand his reason for still being with him after everything is done and gone and still calls him late at night to talk about whatever floats in their mind at the moment. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It started a few days after the Battle. Blood and memories washed over them all in an endless parade of death as they tried to stop at least span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"some /spanof the bloodshed. Sometimes Leo can still see the blood underneath his fingernails and wishes that he could scrub away the skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He showed up at his room, tired yet...dead. His Godhood brought back, but his mind was still lost on everything that happened to him. To them. He didn't know why he came for Leo, he had said. Leo had looked at him with a sigh and jerked him in and they spent the entire night watching movies. Having so much to say, but nothing would come out. Nothing important really, except for the multitude of jokes that passed style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Apollo/spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /spansmiled at him the entire night and he seemed so relaxed by the end of it. His face was different and his body was different too, but Leo could tell it was him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He always could when the others were too intimidated. He could tell Apollo appreciated it too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Leo, what in the seven hells span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"are you doing/span?" His voice is incredulous and his eyebrows are drawn together in a somewhat concerned manner as he leans over his shoulder to stare at his fingers. Okay, not his fingers, but what he was doing with those fingers. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Leo snorts as he shrugs off a hand and bites the inside of his cheek. He can smell his cologne by a mile and he span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"hates /spanit. "Well, you see here, this is what I call a-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Apollo puffs behind him and moves to his side as he narrows his eyes and shoots Leo a scathing look. "I know what it is, Leo. I wanted to know what you were doing with it. People just don't just build miniature death rays in ten minutes. Hell, I'd give you twenty on a good day." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, no. Okay, yes, but I have a good reason! And if you'd stop judging, then maybe I can show you." Leo holds his 'baby' up to eye level and presses a kiss on the side while shooting Apollo a glare. "Also, twenty? Bitch please, give me fifteen and I'll add an wrist watch."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There is a difference between building something that can cause mass destruction at the blink of an eye and building something like this on a whim. Something troubling you my dear?" He smirks at the last sentence and raises an eyebrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Leo rolls his eyes and pushes his face away while reaching for his rubber band and tying his hair (or trying) in a messy ponytail. He doesn't miss the quick glance over from Apollo and the faint blush as he looks away. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""See something you like Sunshine?" He takes his hands away from his painfully tight ponytail and winks as he tries to ignore the pit in his own stomach. "Also, nothing's wrong I'm just tired."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Apollo blinks at him before glancing at the clock as he winces. "Oh, did I keep you up? Yeah. Right. 4,000 years old and I'm still not used to time." He sighs to himself as he runs a hand through his hair. "Alright, get up and get your ass movin' Leo." Apollo puts a hand on Leo's shoulder with a gentle tug. Leo reluctantly gets up and allows himself to be pushed through the corridors of his underground cabin as he casts a wistful glance at his machine lying on the table. Apollo turns off the last light to the workshop and sets the pace at a slow step as they walk to halls in a comfortable silence before Leo HAS to ruin it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ain't even bought me dinner yet and look where we are...Tsk I though you were a gentlemen." They reach his door and Leo puts in his code (while forcing Apollo to look away). /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Apollo gives him an unimpressed glance and shoves him into his room. "Like you'd even need a dinner Leo, be honest with yourself." He steps in behind him and sits on the chair nearest to the bed as he hands Leo his pills while Leo tries to shake off his embarrassment. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't need them dude, seriously you're not my mom.." He tries not to let his fidgeting fingers show his nervousness. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Apollo gives him a look before frowning. "You have insomnia Leo...This'll help, trust me and if it doesn't you can punch me. Again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grinning, Leo takes the pills and tries not to overthink about how callused his hands are and takes them dry. Apollo made a gagging sound all the while watching him carefully with a careful mutter of "And you call me grandpa." and settles himself in to watching a quick show while Leo tries to let the sound guide him to sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks, sunbutt." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No probs shorty."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"First of all, I'm one inch away from be-:/span/p 


End file.
